1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for maintaining proper spacing and levelling of tiles during the thin setting of tiles. The tile may be stone, ceramic or porcelain and they are applied using a thin set adhesive compound on a level substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional thin set system of laying floor tiles, a level, flat substrate is prepared of either plywood or concrete. In the case of a large floor, concrete is often used to level out any highs and lows in the structure. The concrete is allowed to dry thoroughly before setting tile. In smaller floors 1/2" plywood screwed to the structure is often used with shims to correct for non-levelness in the structure. Adhesive is then applied to the substrate in uniform thickness with a grooved trowel or spreader typically 1/8" to 1/4" thick. Tiles are placed at the same height, level and flush with adjacent tiles. If a tile sits low, the tile layer lifts the tile and butters the bottom of the tile with additional adhesive. The tile is then placed down again and checked for height. If it is still low the latter step is repeated. If the tile sits high in relation to the adjacent tiles the tile layer will attempt to hammer it down with a rubber mallet. If this does not work satisfactorily the tile layer will lift up the tile and remove excess adhesive. Care must be also taken to ensure the joints between tiles are of uniform thickness. With marble or granite tiles it is desirable that the joints are tight usually approximately 1 mm wide. With other kinds of tiles joints vary from 2 mm to 10 mm depending on the desired appearance. Typically joints for ceramic or porcelain tiles are 3 to 4 mm in width. The tile layer, after establishing the desired joint thickness must ensure that all joints are of equal thickness. Thus the final success and beauty of the completed installation is dependent on the skill of the tile layer to set the tiles level and flush with even joints.
The problem with the conventional thin set installation method is it is difficult to achieve flush placement of tiles with equal joint thicknesses. Also, tiles may accidentally get depressed while the adhesive is setting. Accurate levelling tools and much time and care is needed to produce satisfactory work. The conventional method is labour intensive and thus expensive and the final result is not guaranteed but dependent on the skill of the individual tile layer. Workmanship, even by skilled tradesmen, often falls short of customer satisfaction.
There is a presently a device commercially available which is used as a spacer for the separation of tiles only. The device contains no levelling component and therefore the tile layer must still use levelling tools and check and adjust adhesive thicknesses as he works. In another device commercially available for the installation of large concrete roof pavers, a pedestal type device provides the structural support and alignment for the pavers over a roof deck. The pedestal type devices work as sleepers to permit water drainage between the pavers and roof deck and is not applicable to the laying of floor and wall tile using a cement type adhesive. No prior art which is more similar to my invention than that described is known to the applicant.